


Thank God

by secretspaceskeleton



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretspaceskeleton/pseuds/secretspaceskeleton
Summary: Gil wasn’t religious, but the only thing he could think was “Thank God.” And he was thinking it, over and over and over again.Gil's thoughts after Jim was shot.





	Thank God

**Author's Note:**

> My first CSI fic! I'm relatively new to the show, but I felt like I had to write something when I found out just how rare this ship is. I think I've already read everything out there! I've always loved the chemistry between these two and am left wanting more of them after each episode. 
> 
> Fair warning, I am NOT a Sara fan. I find her incredibly grating and hypocritical. I might add on to this, and if I do, I will retcon the end of the episode. GSR is overrated in my opinion, sorry! 
> 
> Feel free to give constructive criticism, I really do love hearing how I can improve. Thanks!

Gil wasn’t religious, but the only thing he could think was “Thank God.” And he was thinking it, over and over and over again. Thank. God. Jim was going to live. He was going to be fine. The doctor said he would make a full recovery. Gil had never felt so relieved before. He could feel the stress and tension start to leave his body. Jim is alive and well. Alright, so maybe he’s still not well, but he will be. Knowing Brass, he’ll be back making snarky comments in a few weeks. Grissom holds on to that thought like a lifeline. Until Jim wakes up, it’s all he can really do. That, and get the “fan club” together so Jim can see how many people care about him. He needs to know he’s loved after he witnessed Ellie run out. Gil really isn’t sure if they’ll ever see Ellie again. And honestly, he isn’t sure whether or not he prefers that. He knows calling her was the right thing to do, and Jim would certainly want to see her again, but Gil isn’t sure Jim would be able to get over any false hope. Ellie seems content to forget her father. She never has any trouble walking away. When Sofia told him Ellie had inquired about Jim’s pension…he wasn’t sure what to think. He was pissed off, somehow both surprised and not at the same time, but mostly, he felt sorry. Sorry that Ellie thought that little of her father, sorry that Jim didn’t have a daughter that loved him, and sorry that he knew he would call Ellie again if something happened to Jim again. Because even with all the pain she causes him, even with all the trouble, Jim would want her to know. 

Gil contemplated all this while sitting in a chair next to his unconscious friend. He would be asleep for a few more hours at least, but Gil didn’t feel like leaving Jim’s side. The conversation he had with Greg echoed in mind. We don’t hang out, Greg. Sanders had been surprised by that. I Just assumed…Normally, Gil hated assumptions. Hated when people jumped the gun and ignored the evidence. But as he sat here, in the uncomfortable silence of the hospital room, he realized Greg hadn’t jumped the gun. After all, he and Brass had been working together for a long time. They were friends, Jim even entrusted his life to Gil. And yet, they never went to dinner or saw a movie like Greg had offered. At first, Gil would like to say it’s because they’re both too busy to hang out, but he knew that wasn’t true. Yes, they lead busy lives, but Gil still found the time to hike and look for bugs, still go to a concert or two. He found that he really didn’t have an answer as to why they didn’t do anything together. As Gil looked over Jim’s face, he felt a sudden constriction in his chest. He resolved to change that. Watching Jim on the verge of death, standing there, unable to move as Jim writhed in agony, that was something Gil will never forget. Never forget how hopeless he felt. Never forget how scared he was. To see Jim Brass, a man with such life to him, slowly fade was…exceptionally difficult. Now that he knew Jim was going to be ok, now that he was sure he’d have him back, Gil never wanted to lose him again. There’s that saying, that you don’t know what you have until it’s gone. He had never thought much it. It was a simple moral, one he usually tied to material objects. Now he knows just how true that phrase is. He hadn’t known just how important Jim was to him until he almost lost him for good. Gil wasn’t even there when he was shot, wasn’t at the hospital that much until after the surgery. Someone would need to be there for Brass as he recovered. He was pretty worse for wear; there was no way Jim could take care of himself for a while. Gil had some vacation time saved up, he could take a week or two off and stay with Jim. Help him change his bandages, cook for him, do whatever else he needed. After all, Gil owed him that much. He’d taken his best friend for granted. No way he could do that again. No, from now on they were in this together, every step of the way. After all, they made a great team.


End file.
